


I would give up the World for you!

by SWLandsuperartist



Category: Supercorp Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Identity Issues, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWLandsuperartist/pseuds/SWLandsuperartist
Summary: Alex is fed up with no sign of Supergirl, so she enlisted Lena for help





	I would give up the World for you!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, so I hope it's okay :-)

The months had dragged on and there was still no sign of Supergirl. Alex was placing back and forth Infront in Kara’s apartment building, contemplating on what to say. She stopped short of the front door. She rubbed the back of her neck and frowns, she let out a long breath before marching forward with determination. She lets herself in and see’s Kara sitting on the couch. Kara looks up from her book, surprised but happy to see her sister. “Alex! what are you doing here? did I forget about lunch?” she questioned. Alex walked towards her shaking her head and waving her hand Infront of her, “No, no don’t worry, I just wanted to check in. You know, see how you are doing!” she smiled and slid her hands in to her back pockets. 

“Um I’m fine, thank you” Kara replied with a puzzled look. “Alex, I know you, you didn’t just come here to see how I am, did you? With a sided ways smile. Alex slumped her shoulders, “No”, she took a breath “Listen Kara, I just don’t think that shutting Supergirl out is the best option, for you or anyone else!”

Kara’s face became stern, she huffed through her nose and got up from the couch and walked towards her sister. She spoke harshly “Supergirl isn’t coming back, she hurt Lena and I need to be just Kara right now, Kara Danvers is Lena’s friend, not Supergirl!”.

“I know, I know, but Kara...”. Kara cut off “No, you don’t understand, I need to this. We are just starting to get back to a good place and I need to show Lena that our friendship is important to me and all that I did and said was real. I need to show her I didn’t completely lie to her”.

Alex looked at her with concern and she softly spoke “Kara, I know you think this is the best way to prove to Lena she can trust you, but if Lena can’t accept that Supergirl is a part of you, then”.  
Kara waved both hands Infront of her “Woah, stop! Lena didn’t ask me to this, I chose to!” “Why then? help me to understand” Alex said. Kara slumped her shoulders and sighed “it’s just, I can’t lose her, the thought terrifies me. She means so much to me. I can’t see a part of my life where she is not a part of it”. Alex lovingly looked at her “Kara, do you realize what you are saying” “What?” Kara questioned. Alex slowly exhaled and looked to the ceiling briefly before looking back at Kara “It sounds like you are saying you are in love with her”. Kara’s eyes went wide and she turned away from her sister. Kara flustered “No, no, I mean, yes, I love her, but she’s my best friend. Like I said we are just getting back to where things feel comfortable, I don’t know!” she slumped her shoulders again and sighed “I just don’t want to ruin anything”. Alex embraced her sister and rubbed her back. “Okay, Kara, okay. Whatever you need to do”. 

Unconvinced by Kara admission, Alex decided she would take a different approach. “Miss Luthor there is an Director Danvers here to see you” her secretary said over the intercom. Lena frowned; she was puzzled by the reason for Alex to turn up just like that. She pressed the button on the intercom “It’s okay Ann, let her in”. Alex marched in and Lena greeted her with a warm smile. “Alex, what can I do for you?”. There was a look of concern on Alex’s face, which made Lena furrow her brow. “Is everything alright?” Lena said “Yes, um no” Alex replied she swallow hard “I need your help to get Supergirl back”. Lena’s eye went wide and a bit of shock in her voice “Is Kara missing? Is she okay?” Alex quickly responded “It’s okay, Kara fine, she’s safe”. Lena relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief. “So, what’s the problem?” she questioned. Alex took a deep breath and looked directly at Lena “Kara doesn’t want to be Supergirl anymore, she thinks that Supergirl hurt you. So, she has sent her away, so she can just be Kara, for you”.

“What! I never asked her to that, I would never want her to shut off a part of herself” Lena said surprised 

“I know, I know, but Kara feels guilty for hiding it from you for so long. She thinks because things have been getting better between you, that she needs to get rid of the thing that almost took you away from her”. 

“But why would she give being Supergirl, she loves being her” Lena questioned

“I know, but she loves you more!” Alex exclaimed pointing directly at her. “Even you can see that Kara is in love with you, right?”.

Lena gapped, opening and closing her mouth a few times before speaking “I- I didn’t think, I mean. I-I didn’t think that I meant that much to her. I mean, I know we are close, but I never” she stopped she slumped in chair and started fidgeting with fingers. Alex waited for Lena to feel comfortable “I just never thought, she would ever love me, in the way I love her” she said. Alex moved around the desk and put a comforting arm around her shoulder. She gave Lena’s arm a small squeeze. “Kara definitely loves you; I mean, she has given up saving the world for you and you don’t do that for just a friend”. Alex gently bumped Lena’s side and looked at her with a warm smile. Lena smiled and sighed “I guess not. Okay, what do you need me to do?”  
Alex smile grew bigger “We need Kara to believe you are in danger, she will save you!”.

“What are we going to do, throw me off a building or something” Lena said jokily

“Exactly!”

Lena eyes shot wide “Wait, what! I was joking”.

Alex kept a serious look “No, listen it’s prefect. We stage a little raid on L-Corp, while Kara is with you. She will protect you”. 

“What about you, she will protect you too!” Lena trying redirect. Alex smiled with her hands on her hips and a glint of mischief in her eyes, she teased “I know, but I’m not the one she’s in love with, am I?” 

Lena gave her a sided ways grin, in defeat she spoke “Okay, fine! But I don’t like lying to her” “I know, I don’t either, but Kara needs to see that being Kara and Supergirl are one and the same and more importantly that you are okay with that” said Alex. “I am, I know it took me awhile, but I really am” Lena said with conviction. Alex smiled “I know, now here’s what we are going to do”.

The next day Lena invited Kara to dinner, stating that she had a lot of work on and if Kara didn’t mind joining her in the office for the company. Kara didn’t mind at all and excepted without question. Feeling a little apprehensive, Lena tried to compose herself as Kara walked in her office. “Kara! I’m so happy you could have dinner with me”. Kara smiled warmly and embrace the CEO “When am I ever going to pass up the opportunity to spend time with you and the food of course” she winked and Lena chuckled “Ah yes, the most important part”. Kara crinkle her brow “Now you know I didn’t mean that food was more important than you” Lena smiled and she teased “It’s okay, I know where your priorities are” Kara pouted and Lena giggled. Just then a knock came at the door “Miss Luthor, your dinner is here” Ann said “Thank you Ann, could you put it on the table and you can go home now”. Lena said softly. Turning to Kara “Is pizza and potstickers alright with you?” Kara smile grew across her face and she bounced on the balls of her feet “Your my favourite”. Lena Laughed and they settled to eat.

After dinner Lena began to fidget and she kept looking at her watch. Kara noticed and frowned, placing a hand on Lena’s knee. “Are you okay?” she said with concern. Lena sweetly smiled “Um yes, just thinking about a meeting I have tomorrow. Just some awkward people”. Kara was unconvinced but didn’t press to hard “Are you sure there is nothing else?” “Yes, it’s fine, I” Lena was cut off by the sirens going off. Kara stood up quickly “What’s going on?” Lena was startled, she got up and turn the monitor on. There was four armed men coming towards them. Kara grabbed Lena’s hand and began to move them to the balcony “Come on, I’m getting you out of here and then I’ll deal with them”. Lena nodded and thought this was easy. But she thought too soon, as they were stopped by three armed men assailing down the building. Kara tensed up and moved Lena behind her, holding her close to her back. The four men who had reached the office, busted through the door, making Kara have to change position but still shielding Lena with her body. She glared at them and she spoke angrily at them “What do you want?!” The men began to circle them and Kara could feel Lena body start to tremble. One of the men finally spoke “We are here for Miss Luthor, she’s going to pay for her brothers’ crimes”. “She had nothing to do with what Lex did” Kara replied sternly. The man quickly retorted “Of course, she did, she’s Luthor after all!” Lena could feel Kara’s body tense. Kara glared hard at him, she wanted to burn his face off. Suddenly Lena squeaked, they had not noticed one of the men had gone around the back of them and grabbed her. Kara span around quickly and stopped abruptly as the sight before her caused pure panic across her face. The man had one hand on Lena’s throat and a gun pointed at her head. Kara plead “Please, don’t hurt her”. The man pushed the gun into Lena’s temple “Don’t do anything stupid. You let us leave with her and everything will be just fine”. Kara looked in to Lena’s eyes, Lena whispered “It’s okay!” Kara balled her fists and shook her head no. She knew she wouldn’t be fast enough to stop a bullet, but there was no way she was going to let them take Lena out of there. 

There was a brief moment of silence, before the other six men rushed Kara all at once. The man with Lena dragged her out of the room towards the elevators. Kara quickly dispatched of them, although they were only human, she needed to take them out quickly. Leaving them sprawled around the room, she rushed to the elevators and noticed it was going up. Kara flew out of the window and up to the roof. The man and Lena were just stepping out. He was a little surprised but again pushed the gun into Lena’s temple. Kara shouted “Let her go”. The man just smirks and began moving towards the edge of the building. Kara raised both her hands up and stepped towards them, her voice a little shaky “No, stop, please!” Kara looked at Lena, her eyes were watery and her body was trembling. Kara tensed up and spoke sternly to the man. “Let her go, you have nowhere to go!” He looked directly at Kara. He grins at her and with one swift movement he through Lena from the building. Kara’s eyes widen, but she didn’t miss a beat, she took off after her, catching her up in her strong arms. Lena breathes a sigh of relief and wraps her arms around Kara neck. She snuggles her head into Kara’s shoulder. 

They land at Kara’s apartment and Kara gently puts Lena down, but keeps her hands-on Lena’s waist. Lena doesn’t mind, she wraps her arms around Kara neck and rests her forehead against Kara’s. They both close their eyes. After a brief moment Kara begins to cry. Tears rolling down her cheeks, she is unable to contain her emotions. Lena moves one of hand to cup Kara’s face and tries to sooth her. “Hey, shh, it’s okay, I’m here. What is it?” Lena says in a calm tone, while stroking Kara’s cheek. Kara tries to stop sobbing and swallows the lump in her throat, with a shaky voice she id finally able to answer “It’s just- “she sniffs “I could have lost you, I just kept thinking what if – what if I wasn’t fast enough. What if- “she broke down again and Lena wrapped arms tightly around her. “Shh, it’s okay, Kara you are amazing and I am here because you can do incredible things”. Kara raised her head from Lena shoulder and gave her a weak smile. Lena cupped her face and looked deep in to Kara’s eyes. The air seemed to change and Kara began leaning in. Lena closed her eyes; she caught her breath. “Kara, I need to tell you something”. Kara stopped and looked questioning at her. 

Lena moved further in the apartment and looking around nervously, she scratched her eyebrow and took a breath. “I wasn’t completely in danger tonight” she said. Kara folded her arms and furrowed her brow “What do you mean?”. Lena continued “Alex came to me the other day and asked for my help. She asked if I could help her, to help you realize that being Supergirl wasn’t a bad thing. So, she came up with a plan to make you think I was danger, so you would save me”. Kara huffed and threw her hands up in the air. She placed back and forth trying to understand what she had just heard. “Why would you agree to that and Alex! I can’t believe my own sister!” she sternly. Lena plead “Don’t blame Alex, she was only doing what she thought was right and I’m just as much to blame. I did agree to do it”. Kara huffed through her nose “Why Lena!” Lena paused for a second “Because I love you and I would do it again. Because I love you so much, that I can hardly breath. I want every part of you, everything that makes you, you! I wa- “. She was cut off by Kara’s lips on hers and she responded eagerly. Wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck. Kara had moved without even thinking, but it felt right and there was a sudden surge, that they both felt. Kara began to slowly slide her hands down Lena’s body to her bottom and gently lifted her up, as Lena wrapped her legs around Kara waist. Kara began hungerly kissing along Lena’s jaw line and then down her neck. Lena moaned and Kara began to move them towards the bedroom.

She gently lower Lena down on the bed and climbs on top on her. Kara pauses and puts her head against Lena’s forehead. With an intense look, Kara softly speaks “You are so beautiful” she stroked Lena’s cheek and ran her thumb across Lena’s lips before kissing her gently. Lena breaks the kiss and looks directly in to Kara’s eyes and said “I want you” Kara smiles and they begin to kiss again, which soon becomes more passionate. Kara moves from her lips to her neck, drawing her hands up under Lena’s top and pulling it up over her head. Continuing to kiss her, Kara starts to move her hands-on to Lena’s breasts, she gently squeezes them. She then kisses the top of her breast and begins to removes her bra. Kara kissing Lena’s nipple and sucks it firmly. Lena tries to open Kara’s shirt, but Kara grabs her hand and moves it above her head and entwines their fingers. She looks deep in to Lena’s eyes and smiles and Lena smiles back, she chases Kara’s lips as Kara begins to kiss Lena’s neck. Kara begins to slide down her body peppering kisses as she does. Lena pushes her hands through Kara’s hair and grabs her shoulders. Kara starts opening Lena’s jeans and kissing her just below her bellybutton. Kara looks up at Lena with a smirk. Kara pulls off Lena jean’s with little effort. Then Kara leans downs in-between Lena’s legs and she lightly kisses her inner thigh, before slipping Lena’s underwear off and settling between her legs. Kara looked up at Lena before pushing her tongue flat against her clit. Lena hitched her breath and bit her bottom lip. She began to get a warm tingly feeling that became increasingly more intense. She could not help but grab the sheet and gave out a blissful moan. Kara looked up “You okay?” Lena nodded “Don’t stop” Kara smiled, then proceed to push her tongue inside and suck hard on her clit. Lena writhed with pleasure, she bucks her hips towards Kara’s mouth, Kara gently slides two fingers inside and began slowing moving them in and out, while still licking and sucking Lena’s clit. Lena moaned and could feel the intensity increase as she rode Kara’s fingers. Kara picked up the pace of her fingers, curling them upwards. She could feel Lena’s muscles tense as Lena let out a moan as a wave crashed over her and Kara gently eased her through it. Lena relaxed and Kara slowly slid her fingers out. She moved to Lena’s side and capture her lips with hers, they kiss passionately. Before Lena needed to take a breath. “Wow!” Lena said breathless, she stroked Kara cheek “Your amazing”. Kara smiled “You’re the one who is amazing” she paused for a moment and bit her bottom lip “And if you hadn’t guessed, I love you too”. Lena chuckled as she ran her fingers through Kara’s hair. 

“Kara, you are incredible” Lena said as she pushed Kara gently backwards and straddled her. Lena’s eyes became predatory and she smirk as she raised one eyebrow. “Now, you're at my mercy Supergirl!”.


End file.
